


War

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	War

It's colder than Luna's tits, wetter than Danaa'd cunt, and darker than the Dragon's shit out here and all Vyth apparently can think about is the upcoming duel against so-and-so that His Majesty wants to happen. As much as I understand the situation, I still want to smack Commander Sen Dann for this. For all of his brilliance on the battlefield, he keeps forgetting one very important detail about all of this: the more he begins freaking out over something, the more he'll botch it when he actually works on it. Our men claim he is training for the fight. I can tell you straight out, that's some bullfucking shit.  
  
The men are all huddled in their tents, all trying to figure out ways to keep warm. At least someone had the foresight to make sure we had the damn right equipment and choose a location where there was some shelter against the elements. Thank the Incarna for little godsdamned favors.  
  
My own men were down and out, by my orders. They got claim on the final watch, but I wasn't tired. Then again, never have been.  
  
You know what? I have been suffering for the last six months in silence because of Vyth wanting me all to himself. I have been a good little bastard, not getting buggered by people or returning the favor. I'm going to go get my reward for being such a perfect little goody-goody.  
  
He needs it too, anyways.  
  
The only guard there was our prized soldier, a new kid, a girl who the Dragons had the gumption to Exalt. She didn't step in my way. Hell, the girl had the brains to step to the side and open the curtain, giving me a curt nod. That bastard better not be so worried about the fight that he is curled up with another keg of rotgut.  
  
Every time I see him, no matter how pissed off I am, I can't help grinning. Vyth is definitely not good-looking by any means, tall, round, dressed as perfectly as a guy can in the shitty conditions we were in, foul look on his scarred face. Hell, he makes me think of my Pa, looking more like a pissed off badger who just found someone shitting in his porridge than the raccoon that gave us both a bandit's mask for birthmarks. I already gave up on what it means to keep on smiling at him, to sneak up behind him and just grab his cock.  
  
Of course, Vyth went as stiff as a board, but his dick wasn't, yet. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, partner," I began to stroke as I rested my head on his shoulder, trying not to swear like I normally do, "but looks like you need this as much as I do."  
  
"Damn it Rasi, I don't have time for-" I ignored his bitching and licked the recess of his ear, feeling up the underside of him against the fabric. When the hell did he wear that thick of pants? Well, off they go and what do you know, he squawks as I pull them down.  
  
"You aren't doing anything else, Commander," Just something to point out while kneeling behind him, his toned ass in my face and my hand back to pumping his member, base to head, fingering the foreskin as it peeled itself back and the whole thing heated. This is why I enjoyed him so much. Most of him wasn't much to look at, yeah, but under the scars and the orders and regulations and the punishment for using what he called foul language, he was just like everyone else, a man. The Luna-damned idiot was still trying to figure out some way to talk me out of this without actually putting in an effort, stuttering like a little kid as I ran a hand up the back of his thigh, over that delicious taut ass, and into that cleft. "So, if you don't want it, just say so."  
  
All I got was a groan as I stilled, waiting. He was fucking just standing there, one of my hand on his dick, the other hand parting his asscheeks, and he couldn't fucking decide? I drew in a deep breath, smelling his sweat and grinned as I leaned in and just ran my tongue over the puckered hole in one fell stroke. Mela's tits, I have eaten worse things, so what's the possibility of a little bit of shit?  
  
Vyth obviously didn't mind, with his hips jerking right into my hand and groaning some word in Skytongue I don't get. Now we were talking, with my mouth back on him, circling around that little wrinkled entrance and finally doing shit to him. Fuck how weird this would look to that new kid, fuck what everyone else would say, including himself, this was making him freak out better than half of the shit I normally do, his sounds, muffled probably by his own hand knowing his prissy-ass ways, were making the last two sexless seasons worth it for this.  
  
Then I heard the hitch in his breath that I practically memorized when I jerked off almost each night, and his fucking knees went out as he came, right into my lap, just inches from landing on my own cock. Thank the Moon that he still had the brains to remember to do that. I could still feel him dribbling crap out as he gasped for air before looking over his shoulder at me with one of those glares that made me only feel even smugger.  
  
"I just don't get you, Rasi."  
  
After a moment of silence, the Commander looked away, still sitting half in my lap. "Um... you know..." He was hesitating so I returned the glare he had given me, "Could I return the favor?"  
  
He would have been annoyed if I gave the resounding 'fuck yes' I wanted, so all I did was wipe my mouth before grabbing him and mashing my lips against his to start this off his way.


End file.
